


Midnight Revelations

by Sesenka



Category: The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki, The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | Sen no Kiseki | The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Humor, M/M, Post-CSIV, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesenka/pseuds/Sesenka
Summary: After everything had been said and done, two have a private chat that drastically changes the relationship between them.Set after Trails of Cold Steel IV.





	Midnight Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously contains spoilers for CSIV, but also Ao no Kiseki and Zero no Kiseki, even though things are at most vague.
> 
> Also my first time writing these two so hope someone likes it!

It was nighttime when the others had returned back home to the Special Support Section building — and given the late night time, most of them had gone to bed. All except two.

Randy had gone outside, and was leaning against the railing that overlooked the balcony nearby their building. A gentle, cool wind blew on by, lightly fluffling his red hair strands that weren’t held back in it’s breeze. His expression was muted, as thoughts flicked in and out of his head, and the familiar scenery filled him with nostalgia and a sense of peace. Though, he wasn’t as relaxed as he ought to have been, feeling a distant, lingering pang in his chest — in his heart — at a realization and discovery he wished that hadn’t come upon him.

But...

The red head can’t say that things hadn’t worked out. Because they did — after spending his time as a battle instructor at Thors Branch and assisting in making sure the world didn’t end, and now he’s back where he should be, he can settle into a familiar routine. 

“Randy? You’re still up this late?”

Randy turned to face a certain brown-haired detective, with those curious brown irises of his. The elder of the two could only laugh. “Yeah, with all of the excitement, I couldn’t fall asleep. I thought about goin’ on down to the Entertainment District and havin’ some fun with the ladies and a game of chance too, but...”

Lloyd patiently waited for the man continued but he just ended up shrugging. “I guess all of that travel after saving the world tired me out enough that I can’t do much except marvel that us being here means we kicked some serious ass.”

The brunet laughed a little at that. “It does seem kind of surreal, now that I’ve gotten a chance to think about it.”

Randy’s eyes diverted from looking at the other, finding his laugh a bit...too much at the moment. Hell just looking at him was too much.

He thought of the way Ellie and Lloyd had been interacting before their departure — the kind of embrace she’d given him, only for him to return. Something that’d never would’ve bothered him before did now. And not because he had a crush on Ellie, he found.

Somehow, someway, he’d found himself harboring feelings for the brunet.

Even though they were both co-workers. Even though they were both  _ men _ .

Sure, for others he could see that being possible. But for someone like himself? It’d seemed unfathomable before, and —

“Randy?”

He looked back at the other, whose eyes hinted at feelings of confusion, among others. “What’s wrong? You had this strange look on your face.”

Oh goddess, he let it show on his face.

Randy tried to brush it off and said, “Don’t worry about it. I think it’s because I’m so exhausted and I think it’s time for bed. So see ya tomorrow — try not to stay up too late otherwise the others will scold you. Ellie included.”

He tried to walk around Lloyd, except the other wasn’t having it and moved to stand in front of him. “Sorry, but...I’m not so easily tricked.”

“...”

Lloyd then looked a little sheepish and then sharpened his expression into something determined. Something Randy was all too used to. “I know something’s bothering you. You don’t have to tell me, but...I also don’t want it to become like before. Where you were shouldering so much of a burden without feeling like you could have someone to confide in.

So, I want to let you know I’m here for you, right here, right now. If you need my shoulder, I’ll gladly let you lean on it, because...you mean so much to me, Randy.”

The red head felt as if a knife twisted in his heart and quietly he murmured, “...Didn’t I tell you not to say sweet things like that to me...? Now I don’t know if I could control myself to keep from doing something...”

Even now, Randy could already feel himself begin to lean forward, wondering if it’d be so bad to steal a kiss—

“...Randy?”

Randy stopped and looked away from Lloyd at that, feeling his sense of self-control on thin ice. If he ruined their friendship, that would be worse than the world ending.

But then he felt a gentle touch on the side of his arm, and looked back at Lloyd, who gave him a smile that Randy was sure the other meant to be reassuring. Wordlessly, he stepped closer, and moved his hand down his arm to take his hand in his — easily, the determined expression comes back, but with that smile of his, and he then said, “I think I understand.”

“Wha—”

The red head feels the grip from his hand dissipate, but that’s because the brunet has his arms wrapped tightly around him. He even gives Randy a squeeze. Lloyd said, “I haven’t lived up to your expectations of snuggling up to you, right?”

A blush came across Randy’s cheeks at that. “You...oh nevermind, I should’ve watched what I was saying more closely, shouldn’t I?”

The brunet laughed and rested his head against the taller male. “Yeah, you reap what you sow.”

Lloyd then murmured, “...You’re so big.”

“Huh? Oy, Lloyd, you better not be thinkin’ of taking advantage of me like this...”

The other male stepped back with a bright blush on his face as he exclaimed, “What?! D-Don’t go ahead and say things like that! What kind of person do you think I am?”

Randy laughed at that. He actually was starting to feel better, even if he’s sure that Lloyd doesn’t feel the same. “I’ll leave that up to your imagination. But, how about we go to sleep now? It’d be trouble if we had a difficult getting up in the morning because of lack of sleep...”

At that, he begins to head back, but he only makes a few steps until...

“—Randy, do you have a problem with Ellie and I talking to each other?”

Randy cursed inwardly and turned to face the brunet as he asked, “What? Why would I—?!”

Lloyd’s expression looked kind of distant, maybe even troubled as he said, “...Whenever we were with each other and you were around, I noticed you had this strange look on your face whenever the two of us were close. Or even when you didn’t, it felt like there was some intense emotions—almost like some kind of displeasure.

If you have feelings for her, then—”

“—Alright, alright, stop! No, I don’t have feelings for her and I’m perfectly fine with you talking with each other. Jeez,” Said an exasperated red head. He forgot how simultaneously observant and yet brickheaded Lloyd could be. Which wasn’t working in his favor, apparently.

He tried to make his getaway, having been foiled twice now. But Lloyd didn’t know when to quit, Randy especially thought this when the other suddenly grabbed his wrist, and say in a deceptively calm voice, “...I feel like you haven’t been honest with me, Randy.”

What is  _ with _ him tonight?! Randy was about to ask as much, but then he felt his back harshly meeting against the side of a building, taking him by surprise after the brunet had grabbed his collar and forced him against it. Despite the fact that Lloyd was a noticeably smaller build than he was, he could demonstrate surprisingly a good amount of strength. He was about to react, but Lloyd was against him, leaning up so he could say hotly against his ear, “Why don’t you tell me how you really feel?”

His other hand pressed on the front of Randy’s chest, letting it keep moving down after inadvertently loosening his tie. “L-Lloyd...?!”

Lloyd stepped back from Randy, whose face was flushed, and the brunet looked embarrassed himself. “...S-Sorry. I guess I just got frustrated...I don’t know what got into me, and it’s really no excuse, it’s just...

...I think in the months where we didn’t see each other, my feelings changed. Or...maybe I didn’t notice before since I was just content to have you with us—with the rest of the team. Even after you told me everything and shared a drink back then, it didn’t feel like it was different. But, the idea of you having feelings for someone else—just thinking about it annoyed me.

I know it’s strange, knowing what I told you back in the Ferris wheel. If we could stay friends too, I’m more than alright with that, but I have to know where you stand. Please.”

Randy blinked, staring at him dumbfounded, and then shaking his head with a little laugh. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “There’s only one way to settle this.”

Lloyd looked confused as he asked, “Huh? How?”

The red head couldn’t believe how airheaded he could be about these matters...but at the same time, he can. So he stepped forward, leaned in, and captured Lloyd’s lips, with the help of using a few fingers to tilt his head upwards. It was a long kiss, and he sucked on his junior’s lower lip, making the brunet tremble.

Lloyd’s hands wrapped around Randy’s waist, and one of Randy’s hands went lower to squeeze his rear end. This made the brunet break the kiss as he let out, “Randy! We’re in public—”

Randy snorted and said, “And if I hadn’t called your name out like that just a few moments ago, you would’ve probably tried to have your way with me, wouldn’t you?”

At that, his companion’s face went beet red. “I didn’t mean to—!”

“Hahahaha! Gettin’ you so embarrassed is gold. But, are you sure you want it to be me?”

Lloyd huffed, looking kind of annoyed, giving his co-worker a “Look” before he nodded. “...I love you, Randy, and now that it’s out, I don’t want to keep that a secret from anyone anymore.”

Randy smiled a little. “Well, as long as you know what you’re getting into...I can’t say I mind.

Especially when I feel the same way about you too. Now...”

The red head’s hand went from the other male’s rear to cup his lower front, giving a squeeze, making Lloyd bite his lip.

Randy asked in a low voice, “How about we continue this inside?”

“Y-Yeah...”

  
After that, they spent the night together, reveling in each other's company in more ways than one.


End file.
